Chulip
Chulip is the fifty-third game played by Jon and Arin on Game Grumps. The game was sent in to the show by Cassidy Billet, William Harrelson, Katelyn La Rosa, and Nathan Whelan. Episodes #Pucker Up #The Girl of My Dreams #From Toilets to Romance #Pay Your Workers #Letters of Love #Lover's Tree #Shot Through the Heart #Looking For Leo Game Information Chulip (チュウリップ), stylized as Chu♥lip, is an adventure/simulation video game developed by Punchline and released on October 3, 2002 in Japan by Victor Interactive Software for the PlayStation 2 (PS2) video game console. After numerous delays, the game was released in North America by Natsume on February 13, 2007 as a GameStop-exclusive title. Chulip was released on the PlayStation Network as a "PS2 Classic" on December 4, 2012. Chulip puts the player in the role of a young man who has just moved to a new town and next door to the girl of his dreams. Although she wants nothing to do with him due to his family's poor economic status, he decides to write her a heartfelt love letter. When the letter is stolen, it is up to the protagonist to travel around the village and retrieve all of its pieces. The gameplay of Chulip revolves around improving the player's reputation with the citizens in order to access all parts of the town. To do this, the player must impress each member of the community and then kiss them. Chulip was directed by Yoshirou Kimura, a former employee of Love-de-Lic. Kimura wanted the game's focus to be on kissing in public, a more Western-accepted custom, within a Japanese setting. Chulip suffered dismal sales, while its overall critical reception has been negative to average. Most reviews cited the game's quirkiness and charm as its strong points yet criticized its tedious gameplay mechanics. Chulip opens with a dream sequence in which the unnamed, male protagonist kisses the girl he loves under the talking "Lover's Tree" on a green hill. The dream takes its course, the tree ends the sequence saying they lived happily ever after. However, once the protagonist wakes up, he and his father are just moving into Long Life Town, which appears very much like a small, Japanese village. Coincidentally, the girl of his dreams lives in this town, but she flatly rejects him due to his status as coming from a very poor family. Taking his father's advice, the hero decides to kiss the odd citizens of the town in order to strengthen his heart and improve his reputation. En route to doing so, he also resolves to write a love letter to his crush. When this treasured set of papers is stolen, he must search Long Life Town for the missing pieces. The hero's journey involves numerous bizarre incidents that lead him to cheating his way to the top of a major corporation, making contact with aliens, and acting as a defense lawyer in court. Once the three pieces of the love letter (the ink, paper, and pen) are collected, he writes and mails it to the girl. The game's ending shows the two meeting and kissing beneath the Lover's Tree, as the protagonist had dreamed. Gallery File:Chulip Thank You.jpg|Thank you to Cassidy Billet, William Harrelson, Katelyn La Rosa and Nathan Whelan. Category:Games Category:PS2 Games Category:Chulip Category:Punchline Games Category:Victor Interactive Software Games Category:Natsume Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Simulation Games Category:Game Grumps Games